1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data backup technology, and particularly to a storage and method for performing data backup using the storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Data backup of a memory in an electronic device is important when the electronic device is powered off. A current storage device 5 used to backup data in the memory refers to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a system on chip (SoC) 16 of the storage device 5 copies data in the memory 10 to a flash memory 18 when the electronic device is powered off. The SoC 16 sends the data stored in the flash memory 18 back to the memory 10 when the electronic device 5 is powered on. However, a storage capacity of the flash memory 18 must be greater than or equal to a storage capacity of the memory 10, so as to ensure all the data in the memory 10 have been backup in the flash memory 18. Therefore, prompt and efficient data backup of the memory 10 in the electronic device is desirable.